Rain
by Midnight'sSecretChildren
Summary: summer rains at the end of the school year.


_I don't own these characters, just borrowed them for a little fun._

**Rain.**

The rain was a welcome relief from the stifling heat of summer. It's coolness welcomed as it banished the oppressive air that had been hanging round all week. You could almost hear the ground and plants sigh with relief .

All around the grounds were still save for one solitary figure sitting on the grass at the edge of the lake. The only action that the sudden rain brought from the student was to make him put away the book in his bag and mutter a shielding charm over it. Protecting all of the contents from the rain.

Leaning back on his hands, he let his head fall back, exposing his face to the sky and its tears. He closed his eyes as he removed his glasses, laying them by his side. He savoured the cool water on his face and enjoyed it as it soaked through his layers of clothing, cooling his too hot skin.

He smiled at the simple pleasures and shivered involuntarily as a large rain drop ran over the sensitive skin over his spine. It caused something in him to stir as an image came to him. A tongue following the water and catching it at the base of his spine. Shaking his head to clear the image, as the last ting he wanted to do was spend the last day at school as hard a rock for the one he could never have.

As the rain ran over him, he allowed it to wash away all the stress and worries from the previous weeks. He felt his body relax under the rains gentle caress and allowed his mind to go blank. One thought stayed with him though. Tomorrow was to be the first day of the rest of his life, finally free from the school and those who he did not like. It scared him a little so he pushed the thought away, squashing it like an annoying fly.

Somewhere to his left he heard soft footsteps in the wet grass then a twig snapping. He chose to ignore it, hoping who ever it was would stay clear of him given his mood the past week. From the sounds of it they were too far away to provide an interruption to his solitude and enjoyment.

Feeling the all too familiar beginnings of pins and needles in his hands and wrists, he lowered his body to the grass untill he was lying on the ground. His feet stretching out to remove the cramps in his legs. His hands lay by his side, his long fingers curling around stems of wet grass.

*click* whirr. *click* whirr.

Then silence again except for the patter of the falling rain.

As Harry held his breath, listening, he became aware of another noise, so fain under the rain. He was not sure if he had heard it or weather it was just his imagination playing tricks on him. When he tried to open his eyes to check, he found he couldn't. his eye lids felt heavy and refused to move, so he just lay there and listened.

*click* whirr *click* whirr.

There it was again.

*click* whirr.

And again. This time with a flash of white light which penetrated through the thin layer of his eye lids. It came to him what was going on. Some one was taking pictures of him, intruding on his solitude. It is probably just Colin, after all he had an obsession with harry and had taken to following him all over school and snapping pictures. This annoyed him.

Opening his eyes, he blinked away the water and found himself looking straight up into slate gray eyes. All around them hung blonde hair, darkened a shade or two by the rain. The hair was no longer held in place but free and wild looking. Seeing the boy looking all dishevelled made Harry blush slightly as he resisted the urge to run his hands through that wild hair. Instead he spoke.

" What do you want Malfoy? "

Silence.

" I was enjoying being alone. "

Smiling, Draco raised his camera to his eye and snapped a picture causing Harry to blink at the flash of light. Draco spoke then, his voice low and slightly hesitant.

" I couldn't help it. You looked like a fallen angel laying there. "

*click* whirr. Again.

" Hey I can't help myself when it comes to you. You inspire me."

He dropped to his knees besides Harry a lowered his voice to a whisper. Admiring the blush that was creeping over Harry's cheeks

" Man, you drive me crazy."

Harry blushed even more at this whispered confession and was startled when Draco leaned in to brush his lips against his, his tongue darting out to lap at the rain that had gathered on his lips. Reacting swiftly, Harry brought his hands up to Draco's chest and pushed him away. Forcing him to break the kiss. Putting a well practiced hurt look upon his face, Draco licked his lips and spoke.

" Spoil sport."

The blonde shook his head, sending water flying in all directions.

" You enjoyed it last time so why no this time?"

His voice came out slightly breathy and that annoyed him. He looked down at Harry and raised an eyebrow when he failed to answer straight away.

Harry closed his eyes as he remembered his actions at the graduation ball that was thrown for them the week prior.

_His confidence boosted by alcohol and a lot of persuading by herm, he'd found Draco, and regardless of everyone watching, he had told him exactly how he felt and had felt for a long time. He had then allowed Draco to kiss him senseless._

He felt himself harden as he remembered the passion of the kiss. Smiling rather shyly, Harry opened his eyes and looked into the face of the boy he'd loved for ages and spoke, fighting hard to keep a smile from his face.

" I am afraid I don't remember it very well. If you could…"

Here he drew Draco back towards him, his hands pulling at the wet t-shirt. Draco didn't resist but said with a grin on his face.

"Remind you? With pleasure."

And with that he lowered his lips to Harry's and moaned with pleasure as he felt Harry respond to his touch, opening up beneath him and allowing their tongues to meet in a frenzy. Harry slipped his arms around the boys waist, under the wet t-shirt and pulled him closer, forcing him to rest all of his weight on Harry.

Both sighed at the contact and Draco deepened the kiss, taking control of it. This is how it should be, Draco thought as he ran his hands through Harry's hair, savouring its feel. A perfect way to end his time at school.

He had got what he had wanted.

As a Malfoy always does.


End file.
